How to Become Her Number One
by MapleDumplings
Summary: Natsume hates the fact his girlfriend is obsessed with Tohoshinki's Hero. How does he beat an idol star? Note: two GA students and a gay teacher have been harmed in the making of this one shot. May they rest in peace.


**Update: **Hello again! I was very glad at the good response you readers gave me and while I was reading them some ideas popped in my head, sooo...I wrote an extended ending! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did ;)

Greetings! I am very glad you decided to check this story out. This is a one shot inspired by the kdrama 'Reply 1997', I recommend you check it out since it is a really good drama. Now on to the story~!

**How to Become Her Number One**

"Who do you like better, me or that Hero guy?" asked Natsume as he turned towards his Tohoshinki addicted girlfriend.

"Hero!" answered Mikan without any hesitation. Natsume clicked his tongue in irritation.

"I'll go to South Korea and burn that guy to crisps." Muttered Natsume which unfortunately his girlfriend heard, Mikan hit her boyfriend with her heavy math textbook.

"Don't say that about Hero-sama or else I'll be the one to kill you first!" yelled Mikan as she continued to beat her boyfriend not afraid of his fire casting abilities. She did have nullification after all.

"I didn't think I would live to see the day Natsume would be abused by his girlfriend." Said Koko as he walked by the couple, Natsume glared at Koko and Koko's hair was suddenly emitting smoke.

"Gah! Somebody put it out! Put it out!" Koko ran towards a nearby fountain and jumped in it making loud splashes.

Poor Koko.

* * *

"Here." Said Natsume as he handed Mikan a premium deluxe box of howalons which were the most expensive howalons in existence, Mikan's eyes widened and she opened the box with a huge grin.

"Aw, that's so unlike you Natsume but thanks." Said Mikan as she gave him a big bear hug, Natsume patted her back and nuzzled his face into her hair breathing her scent.

"Am I better than that Korean bastard now?" he whispered, Mikan instantly pulled away from her boyfriend.

"Nope." She said bluntly as she walked away while eating her box of expensive howalons. Natsume clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"Hi there junior!" greeted Tsubasa as he passed by. All it took was one glare from Natsume…to burn all of Tsubasa's hair.

"No! I'm bald!" cried Tsubasa. Poor Tsubasa.

"Natsume-sama, I made this for you!" it was one of Natsume's fangirls giving him a heart shaped cross-stitched cushion. She dropped it on his desk and ran away with a red beet face.

"Ruka." Said Natsume as he stared at the heart pillow, Ruka turned towards him.

"Yeah Natsume?"

"How do I beat that foreign bastard?" he said as he glared at the gift, Ruka sweat dropped.

"U-Umm…I think it's just a phase that Sakura-san is going through…n-no need to worry about it that much." Replied Ruka as he petted his bunny.

"Easy for you to say, your girlfriend's not obsessed with anybody." Said Natsume.

"She likes money more than me." Ruka sighed.

"…oh yeah…sorry…I forgot…" for a moment there was tension in the air.

"Ohayou Ruka-kun, Natsume-kun!" greeted Mikan as she entered the classroom. She stopped in front of Natsume's desk and saw the gift the fangirl left a while ago. "What's this?"

"Um, Sakura-san-"

"It's for you." Said Natsume as he interrupted Ruka, Ruka stared at him in disbelief.

"Really? It looks handmade though." Said Mikan as she examined the cushion.

"I made it, for you." Lied Natsume, Ruka was now sweating and wondering what has gotten into his best friend.

"Really? Aw that's so sweet! You have been doing a lot of weird things recently." Said Mikan.

"Do you still think your Hero guy is better than me now?" said Natsume with a triumphant smirk.

"Hmmm…nope!" said Mikan, Natsume suddenly banged his fist on his desk.

"What?! I don't get how he can be better than me, I just gave you a homemade pillow!" said Natsume angrily, Mikan calmly leaned towards her boyfriend.

"Yeah, homemade but not by you, you liar." And with that she pushed his forehead with her index finger and walked away. Ruka was already sweating a lot just sitting next to the fuming Natsume. Poor Ruka.

* * *

"Hey…" they were at the pool having their swimming class. Natsume and Mikan were sitting side by side on the edge of the pool with their feet dipped in the water while their other classmates were having fun in the water. "If me and that Hero guy were both drowning in the ocean, who would you save first?"

Mikan tilted her head while humming a bit. Natsume couldn't help but think how insanely cute she looked right now.

"I'd save you first." She answered; Natsume was caught off guard by her response.

"Are you serious?" she nodded "Why? I thought you liked that Korean more."

"Well, heroes know how to swim but cats are afraid of water." She smirked.

"Okay class, time for some more exercises~!" said Narumi in a sing song voice as he posed in his…pink speedos. "Ara, Natsume why aren't you joining the rest of your classmate-" before Narumi could finish he was suddenly dunked underwater with a heavy weight on his head. The rest of the class sweat dropped.

"Natsume…"said Ruka who was brave enough to up to his best friend "Please stop drowning our teacher."

Poor Narumi.

* * *

"You idiot, you could have been injured or worse." said Natsume as he settled Mikan down on a chair.

"Thanks Natsume, I knew I could count you!" she smiled as she ruffled her boyfriend's hair.

"Climbing trees and falling to their near death, only idiots like you would do something like that." Scolded Natsume as he checked his girlfriend's condition.

"That's only because my Tohoshinki poster flew over to that tree. I wanted to get it back." Pouted Mikan as she crossed her arms, Natsume could feel a vein mark pulsating on his head at the mention of his most hated band.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, you like this dancing monkey so much you're willing to break a leg over him. If he asked you to marry him, would you accept?" asked Natsume not realizing what he just asked.

"Nope." replied Mikan. Natsume was taken off guard again; he looked up at Mikan not believing what she just said.

"You just said you refuse to marry that Korean bastard?" Mikan's fist suddenly made contact with his shoulder the moment he finished his sentence.

"I keep telling you not to talk about him like that!" scolded Mikan, Natsume couldn't care less. He was elated she finally said no to that Hero guy. Take that Tohoshinki! "It only would be troublesome if I married a celebrity like him." Okay, taking that back. She only answered for a completely different reason. Not satisfactory to a Hyuuga.

"Then if one of us was hanging on the edge of a cliff which would you save first?" Mikan raised a brow.

"Didn't something like this happen before?"

"Just answer the rhetorical question." Mikan paused a bit and thought long and hard.

"Hero."

"Why do I bother-"

"Because he's only got one precious life while cats have nine!" said Mikan as she grinned.

"I'm not a real cat you know." Said Natsume.

"Yeah but that's only because I trust you completely. Plus you're the only one I'd wait for to come back." Said Mikan as she gave him one of her gorgeous smiles, Natsume leaned towards her face and kissed her lips tenderly.

"_Well at least I beat him in one area."_

* * *

**Extended ending:**

****"I got something to tell you." said Natsume as he faced his girlfriend, Mikan looked at him with a confused expression on her face wondering what her boyfriend was going to tell her.

"I started liking Girl's Generation." said Natsume bluntly, he was waiting for his girlfriend to react violently instead she did the opposite. She grinned.

"I'm so happy for you Natsume! Now we can go to kpop concerts together! Kyaa~!" squealed Mikan up and down as she grabbed Natsume's hands. Natsume stared at his girlfriend like she was a psycho who escaped from the mental hospital.

"I don't get it. I thought you were going to be pissed." said Natsume puzzled by the woman's strange behavior. Why was it so hard to understand her species?

"Well that's cause if you like another group then I can fangirl all I want with you cause you're the same!" said Mikan as she hugged her boyfriend while squealing. "Now you can't scold me for liking Hero more!" Great, Natsume just entered into a world of crazy.

"Did I just hear there was a new sone on campus?!" yelled Narumi as he popped from out of nowhere.

"Mr. Narumi!" exclaimed Mikan as she saw him wearing his usual pink clothing. Narumi waltzed toward the couple and held Natsume's hands.

"What do you think you're doing you gay-"

"I am so glad to have found another fellow sone! You shall join the official Gakuen Alice Girl's Generation fanclub, which I am a president of, and become my disciple!" declared Narumi as he dragged Natsume away.

"Let go of me or else I'll burn you to crisps!" yelled Natsume as he tried to break free of Narumi's grasp.

"You are going to learn all of the lovely dances! Tell me, who's your bias? I'm Yoona biased. I think I see you more as Soyeon biased." babbled on Mr. Narumi as he took his student away.

"Welcome to the dark side Natsume." chuckled Mikan as she watched her boyfriend being tortured by Narumi. Yup, the fangirl/fanboy world was crazy.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it. On a side note the reason I included Tohoshinki/Dong Bang Shin Ki is cause I was a crazy Cassiopeia back in the day. I mean come on, they are so cool! Anyway comments are very welcome! (bows)


End file.
